Until Dawn
by just-one-dream
Summary: A year after the tragic death of Luffy and Sabo, Ace reinvents his friends at the cottage in order to pay homage to his brothers. However, more than one person lives in the snow-covered mountains, none being very friendly ... and the smallest flapping of a butterfly's wing can cause a storm weeks later ...


**Hi!**

 **So, this is a translation, and I hope you will like it !**

 **This fiction is inspired by the video game Until Dawn, so the connoisseurs will certainly recognize elements of the story.** **If you don't like it, or if you can't stand the death of characters you love, you should leave immediately. One Piece characters belong to Oda and Until Dawn is a video game developed by Supermassive Games.**

 **We start with the prologue. Good reading!**

* * *

"-I thought we were close. After the death of his brothers, he came to talk to me. He said that I was the only person who could understand him. And... I stupidly believed him.

-Why do you say that?

-I trusted him, I was wrong."

* * *

"- If you need help..."

-I'm fine.

-Sometimes, after such a shock...

-I tell you that I'm fine."

* * *

"I hit him. I thought that it was he who had killed ***, so I hit him."

* * *

"-The man who followed you, you thought he wanted to hurt you. Did someone else had this impression?

-Uh... Yes, surely.

-Is it possible that they killed him?

-What? No, not at all. You don't understand."

* * *

"- I don't care that you don't believe me now, because will you believe me: you have to go into the mines."

-Why should we go there?

-... I saw what was in the mines, and I would give anything to forget. »

* * *

-It is *** who picked me up. He came for me. How is he going? Is he fine? Is he alive at least?

-Calm down...

-Please tell me he's fine. Please."

* * *

"-I just wanted to save everyone. I wanted everyone to get out of this shit…

-Why did you fail?

-... Life is hard against us. The fate... we can't change it.

-Why do you say that?

-What happened was already written. Life had fun by giving us flashes of hope, we did believe that we could survive. Then it destroyed us, it stomped us without mercy."

* * *

"- Do you think we deserved what happened to us?

-What do mean you?

-What happened last year... It was our fault. We are responsible for the death of *** and ***. So, we deserved it… Didn't we?"

* * *

"- Do you found ***?

-No.

-... He's dead.

-It's not sure, we can still...

-I didn't like him, we fought all the time, but, I really wish I could see his face right now... Oh fuck, he's dead."

* * *

"He wanted revenge. And it was normal, it was our fault. We have been the victims of his revenge. He has been the victim of his revenge. »

* * *

"He stopped taking his medication, then hatred he felt toward us came back and he did what anyone would do. On the one hand... I think I am not angry. I mean... *** and *** were his pillars, his reason for living, and they are dead because of us. It was normal that he wants revenge."

* * *

"- And ***, is he fine?

-... I'm sorry, we just found his body.

-No. No, it's not possible. »

* * *

"It's been a year since the death of his brothers. He said he wanted to invite us back, that he would be happy if we came back, it would be a kind of homage. And it turned into the carnage. We could do nothing, we were so helpless. »

* * *

 _Extracts of the reports of the survivors of the accident on BlackWoodMontain to the cottage of the Gol._

* * *

"Hi everyone! It's really great to see you all again this year. So, I would like to tell you that I am super happy to find all my friends for the annual winter trip to Blackwood. So... I... In fact, I would like to take a second to broach the sensitive subject. I know you're all worried about me. And it's probably hard to return there after what happened last year. But... I want to tell you one thing: that does really matter for me. And I know how Luffy and Sabo would be happy if they saw us all gathered here to honor them. I want to spend good time with all of you, to share unforgettable moments with you, and... I do it for my brothers you see? Okay, so, we'll make sure that this trip remains in memories! OK? Let's go!"

Ace looked at the camera one last time before moving to stop shooting. He quickly passed the sequence he had filmed and a smile took place on his face. This message was perfect, and none of his friends could not refuse to come to the winter trip. No, no one would refuse. Not after what happened last year. They all felt guilty, so it was sure they'd be back coming back. They all _were_ guilty, so it was sure they'd be back. A murderer always returns to the scene of his crime after all.

" _You know that it is not their fault..._ "

The look of the brunette changed while his face twisted in a grimace. He didn't like when his brother didn't agree with him. The voice was still ringing in his head, slightly less severe than his but much more assured. Ace sighed.

"It's their fault Sabo. It's their fault."

The voice of Ace rang in the cottage, breaking the horrible silence who had appeared since he had finished filming. A sigh resounds in the young man's head, showing the disagreement of the blond. However, Sabo added nothing else. There was nothing to argue against such a stubborn. Understand the reasoning of his brother, Ace believed good to add:

"If they didn't do this stupid joke, you and Luffy would not be dead!"

Once again, the brunette got no response. His brother had decided to delve into a horribly disturbing silence. It's been over a year that Ace had been used to constantly hear his two brothers in his head. In fact, it started after their deaths. And, as he thought, he would say he was lucky. If he had not begun to hear them, he would have found himself alone. And if there is one thing the brunette hated, it was loneliness.

" _You're unkind Ace._ "

The brunette sighed, when it wasn't one, it was the other. Sometimes, he would like his brothers just accept his choice, and do not discuss his decisions. It would greatly facilitate his life. And his revenge would be terribly simpler.

"Are you kidding Luffy? Don't tell me you're going to forgive them for what they did to you last year?

- _It was just a joke, they did not want to hurt me._ "

Damn nice brother who forgave to everyone and to any shit. The problem is that the so-called shit had been responsible for his death this time. And that, even if Luffy could forgive it, it wasn't the case of Ace who had decided that those responsible for the death of his brothers would pay. They were going to suffer and beg any God to spare them. But even if they pray, nobody would come to save them. This winter trip would be their last.

Always alone in the cottage of his parents, Ace sent the video to his seven old friends: Zoro, Hancock, Thatch, Nami, Sanji, Robin and Marco.

* * *

Zoro finished to watch the video once again. It's been a week since he had received it, and he had not responded to Ace yet. He didn't realize that it was already a year ago. A year since the two brothers were dead. A year that he had passed lying to himself, not realizing that he had lost two people that he particularly cherished. The young man ran a hand through his dyed hair and began to text to his friend, answering that he was super happy to come back, that it was a great idea, and that he could count on him to bring the drink. Only God knows how much he would have liked to answer that it could not come, that he had been invited to some ceremony and that he was really sorry. But he could not, because it's been a year since the death of Luffy and Sabo, and it would have been cowardly to shirk. Zoro caught a large bag and stuffed the necessary things for a week. He had already bought his ticket, proof that, even if he wanted to respond negatively to the invitation, he couldn't get away. Direction BlackWoodMontain for the winter trip so.

* * *

Hancock adjusted her dress one last time before sitting in her sister's car. Her many bags were in the trunk, accompanied the palettes of makeup, her chargers and everything needed to survival in the hostile environment that was a snowy mountain. The car started and the young woman looked out of the window. Her sister seemed to have realized that she doesn't particularly want to talk since she remained silent, eyes on the road. It's been a year since Luffy and Sabo were dead, since the two brothers had died, and their bodies had not been found. It was creepy. And on the one hand, Hancock hoped that the bodies could be found, it might allow her to grieve. To mourn the death of the only man she had loved but who had never noticed. Her ticket in hand, the young woman looked at the scenery fly behind the glass. After a year, she would be able to return to the place where she had lost everything... In the hope to have a new beginning. BlackWood Mountain must be prepared, Boa Hancock was coming!

* * *

Thatch quickly finished the preparation of his sandwich and went kisses his parents and his sister. Haruta had wanted to come with him to BlackWood Mountain but their parents refused categorically. Just he had to do the feet and hands to get permission to go despite the death of the two brothers... They were scared and it was normal since Thatch had received the video from Ace, his parents had been getting much information and they had discovered that a certain Sakazuki had escaped after 16 years in prison. Okay, it was not very reassuring, but Thatch could not bring himself to stay away. It's been a year since Luffy and Sabo were dead, and Ace needed his support. He put his unique bag on his shoulders... He quickly grabbed his bus and headed to the train station, headphones on. Music started. Thatch would be soon returned to BlackWood Mountain.

* * *

Nami quickly wiped her tears while the video Ace had sent ended once again. She needed to stop rehashing the past. What had happened, the death of the two brothers, was not her fault. She was for nothing in this story. The young redhead spent some water on her face. The death of Luffy, accompanied by Sabo's one last year, had destroyed her. And keeping her smile in front of her friends had been awfully hard. But she had to do it because it was not her who had been the most affected. Oh no! The death of Luffy and Sabo had destroyed Ace. The few plots of his mind that held him in place had been broken after the drama. The pillars of the brunette were dead, and he was dying slowly. So Nami smiled. Because she wanted to support his friend. The redhead took her breath and glanced at her ticket for BlackWood Mountain. It was not the moment to crack, she had to be strong. A winter trip was waiting for her.

* * *

Sanji kept fixed on his cell phone, waiting for a text message from the woman he loved. But nothing comes. A sigh crosses the blond's lips while he imagines her, without any problems, concentrating on her reading, forgetting that she had a train to catch. The young man took a slap behind the head and turned, screaming on Zeff. What happened to this old man?

"Instead of daydreaming, finish preparing your bags!"

Sanji sniffed but did not discuss. He also had a train to catch after all. A train to BlackWood Mountain. His gray eyes are covered. He couldn't believe that after what happened last year, he would agree to go back. The death of Sabo and Luffy had marked a turning point in their lives. And none of them was recovered. And that's why they had to go. To understand, once and for all, that it was all over and that there was no point in rehashing the past. What happened could not be changed: Luffy and Sabo were dead and he had to move forward. It is in this context that Sanji decided to return to BlackWood Mountain.

* * *

Robin finished closing her fifth bag under the laughter of his parents who did not understand how a young woman, going on holiday for a week with friends, could take as many books. Indeed, if one of the young woman bags contained her clothes, the others were filled with books of all phone vibrated and the young woman smiled. Sanji was still worried about her... The young woman requisitioned her parents to help her carry her bags into the vault. Sitting in the car, Robin glanced at her ticket. She had not really realized that it was already a year since what had happened on the mountain. She had made the ostrich at this situation and had preferred to stop thinking about it. It was so easier than to look the reality in the huh... Well, maybe it was time to accept what had happened. It wasn't like her to be a coward.

* * *

Marco was sitting alonein the bus. The snowy landscape was scrolling behind the glass. The blond's headphones stuck in his ears, listening to the radio and the presenter was talking about the accident that took place last year. The signal was bad but he could understand that the thesis of the homicide was being considered and that a certain type, an escapee, was clearly suspect. He didn't know what to think about the death of Luffy and Sabo. But one thing was certain: it was not an accident. The two brothers had lived in this mountain since their childhood and they knew it as their pocket. In addition, they were resourceful and both knew how to handle accidents. The video Ace had sent a week earlier was the key. Thanks to it, he could finally try to learn more about what happened last year. He could try to find out what had happened. It would be better than to leave the matter closed as the police did. The bus stopped. Marco arrived atBlackWood Mountain.

* * *

Reviews always make me happy


End file.
